Wiring and cable bundling is an integral part of modern electrical and electronic installations. Cable ties are frequently used to bundle groups of cables and as well as secure objects in variety of other non-electrical applications. Generally, a cable tie may encircle a load (such as a cable bundle) so that a tail of the tie is inserted through a head of the tie. When inserted, the tail is secured within the head by a locking mechanism in the head of the cable tie.